Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition
Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition is based on the popular game show Press Your Luck which ran on CBS from 1983-1986, 2006 and Game Show Network from 2002-2003. This game focuses on the well-known CBS run. It was made by Ubisoft. Gameplay Players are asked multiple choice questions in the first round, a correct buzz in answer will win you three spins whereas a correct multiple choice answer will win one spin. After the question round, it is time for the "Big Board" round where you can use your spins to win cash and prizes. A board with randomly shuffling panels and a cursor are set into motion. The player stops the board from cycling and whatever the cursor lands on is what the player gets. To stop the board or buzz in for a question, the player shakes the Wiimote downward in a simple downward snap. The A button is also used, but only works when it is released rather than hit. *Spaces in both rounds *Cash - Player wins amount of cash *Cash + Spin - Player wins the cash amount plus gets to spin again. *Prize - Player wins a prize. After being hit, a new prize is put in. *Whammy - Player loses all cash and prizes accumulated and gets a strike symbolized by a whammy card popping up out of their podium. Four strikes and the player is out of the game or "Whammied Out" as the term goes. *Big Bucks - Advances the cursor automatically to the highest valued cash space on the board. *Across the board - Advances cursor to space across the board *Round 1 spaces *Add A One - Adds a one to the far left side of the player's winnings total, say if a player has $1,000, then they now have 11,000 or if they have nothing, they now have $10. *Round 2 spaces *$2000 or Lose A Whammy - You have a choice of taking $2000 or to lose one of your Whammies if you have any. *Double Your $$ + Spin - Doubles your cash winnings and gives a free spin The player with the highest score at the end is the winner. Music This game does not use the theme of the original show, but the theme from the show's pilot entitled "Flash" by Keith Mansfield. Ludia stated that they couldn't get a clean cut of the original main from the show despite decent audio copies of both the 1983 and 2006 themes circulating the Net. Despite Ludia's claim, the main from the actual show by Robert Israel is used during round transitions. The board spinning sounds are the sounds used from the pilot and early episodes. Trivia *This is exclusive to the United States only is not available in Canada, Mexico or in the rest of the North American continent. As with most games based on American TV shows, there were legal barriers concerning the distribution of the game outside the U.S. that have kept the game from being released elsewhere. *When a computer player reaches to at least $4,000 in Round 1 or at least $10,000 in Round 2, they usually pass. Although, they rarely pass when they’re below those amounts or spin one more time when they’re over those amounts. *The second computer player never buzzes in for a question, only the first computer player. However, the second computer player had buzzed in during the PC games downloaded from online, for examples Gameloft and iWin. Gallery Links *Preview Video Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:TV-based games Category:Games published by Ubisoft Category:2009 video games Category:North America exclusive games